


ℂ𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕦𝕝𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕒.

by Moon_Hikari (Solaris_Cosmos)



Series: ꧁𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔼𝕔𝕔𝕖𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪.꧂ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, F/F, F/M, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_Cosmos/pseuds/Moon_Hikari
Summary: Fᴇʟɪx ᴡᴀs sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀs ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀ sɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ. Cʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀᴘᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ ɪɴ ʜɪs ʟɪғᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴛʀᴀɢᴇᴅʏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ. Bᴜᴛ, ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴀɢᴇᴅɪᴇs ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴇxᴘᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ʙʟᴇᴀᴋ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʙʀɪɢʜᴛ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ғᴏʀ ʜɪs ᴛᴡɪɴ sɪʙʟɪɴɢs.Hᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴀ sᴄʜᴏʟᴀʀsʜɪᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴘʀᴇsᴛɪɢɪᴏᴜs ᴄᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ ɪɴ Sᴏᴜᴛʜ Kᴏʀᴇᴀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴘᴘᴏʀᴛᴜɴɪᴛʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ. Hɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ᴛᴡɪɴ sɪʙʟɪɴɢs ɪɴ ᴛᴏᴡ, ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴇᴛᴛʟᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ Sᴏᴜᴛʜ Kᴏʀᴇᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ɴɪᴄᴇʟʏ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ ʙᴇɪɴɢ sᴏᴘʜᴏᴍᴏʀᴇ.Fᴏʟʟᴏᴡ ʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇs ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴡʜᴏʟᴇʜᴇᴀʀᴛᴇᴅʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ, ᴀ ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ғᴏʀɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴜɴᴇxᴘʟᴏʀᴇᴅ, ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴡ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ sᴜʀғᴀᴄɪɴɢ.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: ꧁𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔼𝕔𝕔𝕖𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕋𝕣𝕚𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪.꧂ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. ★彡 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 0.2- 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 彡★

**𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙴𝙻𝙳𝙴𝚂𝚃**

𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚘𝚔 / 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡  
𝙰𝚐𝚎: 19  
𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙿𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕  
𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 15, 2000  
𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚢𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝙰𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚊  
𝚉𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚌 𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚗: 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚘  
𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚃𝚢𝚙𝚎: 𝙰𝙱  
𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝: 171𝚌𝚖  
𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐: 𝚂𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎  
𝙲𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚜:   
𝙰𝙳𝚅𝙰𝙽𝙲𝙴𝙳 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙴𝙼𝙴𝙽𝚃-  
 _𝙰𝙿 𝙿𝚜𝚢𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝙷𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙶𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚜, 𝙰𝙿 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝙰𝙿 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝙰𝚛𝚝 𝙷𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚢, 𝙰𝙿 𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚞𝚜 𝙱𝙲, 𝙰𝙿 𝙱𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚢, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝙿 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚜._

𝙱𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝙲𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚜-  
 _𝙳𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝙲𝚞𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚛𝚎 𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝙴𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚌𝚜, 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝙼𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝙱𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚆𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐._

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜:  
✯𝙲𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚏𝚞𝚗𝚎́, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚎́ 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚎́ 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜.  
✯𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 16. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚜 5 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕.  
✯𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝙰𝙿 𝙲𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜.  
✯𝙲𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚢𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚞𝚝.  
✯𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎, 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚎, 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎.  
✯𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚖.  
✯𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖.  
✯𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜, 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝, 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎.  
✯𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚘𝚔 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝙹𝚓𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗.  
✯𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡.  
✯𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚢𝚗𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗, 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚠𝚕 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚎́.  
✯𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚞𝚙, 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜.  
✯𝚂𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.  
✯𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚜.  
✯𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜.  
✯𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑.

  
** 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙻𝙴𝙴 𝚃𝚆𝙸𝙽𝚂 **

𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙰𝚛𝚎𝚞𝚖 / 𝙰𝚗𝚠𝚎𝚗  
𝙰𝚐𝚎: 7  
𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕  
𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 16, 2012  
𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚢𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝙰𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚊  
𝚉𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚌 𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚗: 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚘  
𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚃𝚢𝚙𝚎: 𝙾

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜:  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡, 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢.  
✵𝚄𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚘𝚛.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜.  
✵𝙸𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘.  
✵𝙸𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢.  
✵𝙸𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚜 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.  
✵𝙱𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚙𝚊𝚕.  
✵𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡' 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.

✯✵✯✵✯✵✯✵✯

𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙳𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 / 𝙰𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎  
𝙰𝚐𝚎: 7  
𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢: 𝙱𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕  
𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 16, 2012  
𝙿𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝚂𝚢𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚢, 𝙰𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚊  
𝚉𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚌 𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚗: 𝚅𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚘  
𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚃𝚢𝚙𝚎: 𝙰

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜:  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙰𝚛𝚎𝚞𝚖.  
✫𝙰𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝, 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚒𝚝.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙.  
✫𝙸𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚍𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘.  
✫𝙸𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚟𝚒𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢.  
✫𝙸𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜.  
✫𝙱𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎.  
✫𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝, 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍.  
✫𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡' 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚜.

✯✵✯✵✯✵✯✵✯

☯︎𝙰𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜.  
☯︎𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚜, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝, 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖, 𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚢, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚜. 𝙸𝚏 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍.  
☯︎𝙶𝚞𝚢𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚍𝚍 𝚆𝚘𝚘𝚓𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝. 𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚆𝚘𝚘𝚓𝚒𝚗'𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚆𝚘𝚘𝚓𝚒𝚗. 𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖.  
☯︎𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚂𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜.  
☯︎𝚀𝚞𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝.  
☯︎𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝙰𝚄 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚏𝚒𝚊 𝙰𝚄 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙰𝚄.  
☯︎𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜.  
☯︎𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎.  
☯︎𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝙰𝚄 𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚏𝚒𝚊 𝙰𝚄 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙰𝚄.  
☯︎𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘.  
☯︎𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡.  
☯︎𝙰𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔.


	2. ★彡 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 0.4- 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡' 𝙱𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜. 彡★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added the link to the whole chpater since the pictures aren't on the internet.

[𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛-0-4](https://www.wattpad.com/919529990-%E2%84%82%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%9F%F0%9D%95%98%F0%9D%95%A6%F0%9D%95%9D%F0%9D%95%A0%F0%9D%95%9E%F0%9D%95%92%F0%9D%95%9F%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%92-%F0%9D%95%8A%F0%9D%95%A5%F0%9D%95%A3%F0%9D%95%92%F0%9D%95%AA-%F0%9D%95%82%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%95%F0%9D%95%A4-%F0%9D%95%A9-%F0%9D%95%83%F0%9D%95%96%F0%9D%95%96-%F0%9D%94%BD%F0%9D%95%96%F0%9D%95%9D%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%A9-%E2%98%85%E5%BD%A1-%F0%9D%99%B2%F0%9D%9A%91%F0%9D%9A%8A%F0%9D%9A%99%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9B-0-4/page/7)


End file.
